


Adventures in the BAU

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit, Criminal Minds Setting, F/M, FBI University, Federal Bureau of Investigation, POV Derek Hale, derek hale imagine, the Reader's name is O'Brien for reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU has lost a member, so they proceed to find someone instead of the one who left. They opt to choose someone out of the profiling pupils at the FBI University from Lydia's course, figuring it's their best bet.</p><p>What Derek doesn't expect is how much he's stunned by one of the candidates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Unbeta'd, unfinished, but will probably continue it if there is demand for it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in the BAU

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this. Six follow-up chapters are definitely to be written at some point.

“I suggest we elect someone from your senior group,” I say, looking at Lydia. She hums as she contemplates my idea. Finally, she says, “All right. I’m giving them a lecture in an hour, so I can tell them we have a special something for them.”

“Okay. We’ll be waiting in your office. Send there the ones who you think are the best one by one,” Stiles says. “You have an eye for spotting true talents.” Lydia smirks at him proudly. I can practically hear her adding, “Oh, I know.”

. o O o .

Thirty-six minutes later, Stiles and I migrate to Lydia’s office to wait for the pupils there. While we were waiting for the lecture to start, Lydia made a list for us beforehand so that we will know the names of the candidates. We chose to show them the files of our current case, without telling them that it’s yet to be solved—we figured they could give us great ideas if nothing else.

The first to come in is a girl named Cathy. She talks a mile a minute about her analysis, but both Stiles and I agree that she seems to think in terms of what she’s read, like her thinking is too restrained and is trapped in between walls. Neither of us like it.

The next seems to be clueless on how to _start_ the profiling and we question why Lydia even mentioned her on the list. The third is a guy, who’s a great analyst, but when we start asking him what reactions he’d give in certain situations, we conclude he’s too headstrong. The fourth and the fifth are simply not fancied by either of us, but finally the sixth seems to be promising—it’s a girl with a great insight, and her thought process matches ours. However, she gets stuck at the point we got clueless, too.

“I think she’ll be the one,” I say, circling her name on my copy of the list. Stiles chews on his bottom lip, making a thinking noise. He then speaks up.

“Nah, she’s okay,” he agrees. “But I have a feeling we should give a chance for the next one.” I don’t want to waste any more time on these interviews, but Stiles’ gut instincts are hardly-ever inaccurate, so I give in with a sigh, motioning with my hand to let the seventh student in.

The next time I look up, a nice-natured girl is sitting in front of me. I clear my throat and ignore the way Stiles is smirking at me as he’s walking away from the door after having let the girl in, knowing he got me. I remind myself to get rid of all of my biases; the thoughts of the sixth candidate to give a fair chance for the girl before me, and the thought of how pretty she is to focus on her talents and knowledge. I hand over the letters the killer wrote and photos of the corpses to her and let her inspect them for a while. For the time being, I check her name on the list—(Y/N) O’Brien.

Stiles moves a chair next to me, setting it down reversed, so the back of it is facing (Y/N) and he can prop his chin on it while he’s sitting. It doesn’t take three minutes before (Y/N) speaks up.

“Loner,” she begins, giving back everything that I handed to her previously. “He clearly has some kind of fetish for the bodies, but it’s twisted enough to make him go savage on them. He has a warped sense of humour, he loves attention and thinks high of himself. His successes have made him confident; the dates are on the backs of the pictures, so it’s clearly followable how his cockiness has been building up. I’d say he has at least mild NPD.”

“Yes,” I say. This has already been obvious for us as well. “There is one though, that doesn’t fit his pattern,” I add, watching her for her reaction. She doesn’t seem surprised, which indicates she recognized that, too. Before her, only the sixth girl—Jennifer—and the hot-headed guy called Carl noticed that fact, but neither could elaborate on _why_ the murderer broke the pattern. (Y/N) frowns, apparently deep in thought.

“Can you give me back his letters?”

“Sure,” I say, proceeding to grant her wish. Checking the dates, she leafs through them to pick out three. She clearly memorized the date on the photo that was taken of the corpse that was off. Stiles and I exchange a questioning look.

“The break occurred on 12th January,” (Y/N) says. For some reason, I have a feeling she’s not entirely talking to us, but she’s still thinking up her answer. Apparently she’s one to think aloud. “Our guy is a leftie,” she points out confidently, surprising us both. How the Hell did she figure that out? As though she were reading my mind, she continues, “You can see how the lines of his letters are blurred—it indicates he’s a leftie. He could be a right-handed who’s writing with his left deliberately to confuse the cops, but his writing is too even for that to be true. The profile therefore can be narrowed down to left-handed white men in their mid-forties, which means about the 39% of the previous number.”

Stiles and I are just sitting there, positively stunned and blinking at her in pure awe. How did we not think of that?

“According to his writing style, he’s impulsive and easily angered. He’s lead by his emotions, not his logic, making him headstrong. He’s probably suffering from chronic exhaustion and he’s obviously a sociopath—twenty-one out of the total of twenty-six signs are clearly there. Also, you can see how much his handwriting has changed for that period of time,” she says, holding the copy of the letters over for us to see the difference she’s talking about. “Based on that, I wouldn’t rule out the possibility of potential DPD or maybe schizophrenia. I’ve seen schizophrenic people’s creations before, and they are close to this in terms of being chaotic.”

I find Stiles staring at her like she were a goddess.

“You got all that from his handwriting?”

(Y/N) lifts a shoulder slowly.

“Yes,” she answers simply. “It’s easy to read.”

At this point, I realize I can’t even remember the sixth candidate’s name. I just _know_ it’s (Y/N). I vow that if we can catch the killer with this improved profile, I’ll immediately give a call to (Y/N), hence I save her number to my contact list.

It doesn’t take two entire days before I’m dialling her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of making a Tumblr blog for these ficlets and for reader requests, but I'm still unsure about it. I don't know if it would be worth it.


End file.
